Gorgons
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters encounter a battle with the Gorgons who have a hate for men


In a small Manhattan apartment a young woman is has nearly finished getting dressed for a night on the town, she's wearing a pretty red dress and runs into the lounge, looking into the mirror and putting her ear rings in, her boyfriend is sitting on the couch, muscular, wearing a T-shirt with the sleeves torn off and jeans.  
Woman: "I've been to the store today so there's plenty of snacks for you, I'm meeting the girls soon so I have to rush off out"  
Man: "You're going dressed like that?"  
The woman turns around, looking disappointed  
Woman: "You don't like it?"  
The man stands up and approaches her  
Man: "Who are you trying to impress?"  
Woman: "Nobody, I..."  
The man puts both his hands on her shoulders and looks her closely in the eyes  
Man: "You don't want to make me worry do you? I'd get changed if I were you"  
Woman: "But I just..."  
Man: "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry"  
A bright flash and the sound of thunder suddenly crashes from behind him  
They both gasp as they see 3 figures standing in front of the window. They step forward, revealing their appearances, the couple scream.  
3 women, with fleshy wings, goat horns on their heads and snakes for hair, the one at the front has hands made from brass, the one to the right wearing a china doll mask and the one on the left giggling with a shriekie laugh  
The creature at the front steps forward  
"I am Stheno, and what do we have here?"  
The woman backs slowly into a corner, shaking while Stheno approaches the man  
Stheno: "You don't know how to treat a lady"  
Man: "Back off! I mean it!"  
The creature who was giggling lets out a screech, the couple both crouch down, covering their ears. Stheno grabs the man's face, looks into his eyes and he turns to stone The woman screams and the 3 creatures walk away.

Back in the firehouse Eduardo is sitting with his legs crossed on the corner of the couch, playing an electric guitar, not plugged in.  
Roland walks into the room and sits next to Eduardo  
Roland: "I didn't know you played"  
Eduardo: "I'm a bit out of practice, so I'm trying to keep it up. Been trying to learn this Metallica song for weeks"  
Roland: "Not my sort of music, but I hope it goes well"  
Eduardo: "Uh, thanks"  
Roland: "Maybe we could play sometime, I got a new violin"  
Eduardo: "I'm done"  
He quickly puts his guitar away while Roland glares at him. Eduardo switches the TV on, the first channel it lands on is an awards show, showing an actress holding a trophy and being photographed  
Roland: "I hate these shows, you know they mostly go on looks, they wouldn't give these actresses the time of day if they looked average"  
Eduardo: "Hey, when I watch TV I want to be looking at chicks with a good face and a killer body, who concentrates on the acting anyway?"  
Kylie: "We all do, and you're sounding like a pig"  
Eduardo: "Where'd she just appear from?"  
Kylie: "I've been sitting behind you this whole time"  
Garrett enters the room and looks at the TV screen  
Garrett: "Hey, she's hot"  
Kylie: "You're both idiots"  
Garrett: "Hey, what did I do?"  
Eduardo: "Kylie and Roland are being overly-sensitive about good looking actresses"  
Garrett: "Huh"  
Janine walks in  
Janine: "We've got a call kids, some unwanted visitors in an apartment across town"  
The 4 Ghostbusters head for the Ecto 1

They arrive at the front door of an apartment inside the building and Roland knocks on the door, but it creeks and opens slightly  
Roland: "It's open"  
The Ghostbusters enter the lounge to see a stone statue of a crouched man in the middle of the floor, which Kylie approaches casually with her PKE meter.  
A woman is cowering in the corner, grasping tightly to the telephone with the wire laying across the floor from one corner of the room to the other.  
Roland hurries over and kneels down  
Roland: "It's alright now, we're here to help you"  
The woman throws her arms around Roland and looks at the statue in terror  
Garrett: "I think we need to get this chick into another room"  
Roland helps the woman up off the floor and takes her out of the lounge to her bedroom, Eduardo follows Roland while Garrett goes to assist Kylie with inspecting the statue which is giving off readings.  
Roland sits the lady on the bed and gets down on his knee to talk her her  
Roland: "Can you tell me what happened?"  
Woman: "I was going for a night on the town with my girlfriends, he didn't want me to go, he got angry and they turned him to stone"  
Roland: "Who?"  
Woman: "3 women, but they weren't normal, they were more like monsters, they said he didn't know how to treat a lady and then they..."  
Eduardo: "Oh great, we're dealing with feminist ghosts?"  
Roland: "Eduardo... how about you go help Garrett take readings and send Kylie in instead"  
Eduardo: "You're 'swapping' me?"  
Roland: "Just go get Kylie"  
Eduardo marches into the lounge  
Eduardo: "Kylie, Roland asked for you"  
Kylie: "See if there's a way you can get a sample"  
Kylie walks out of the lounge  
Garrett: "What happened?"  
Eduardo: "Roland sent me out"  
Garrett: "Let me guess, foot in mouth?"  
Eduardo: "Shut up, now where do we get a sample on this thing?"  
Garrett: "What is it anyway?"  
Eduardo: "The chick in there said those ghoulies turned her boyfriend into a statue"  
Garrett: "Woah, this is a real guy?"  
Eduardo: "Yep"  
Eduardo knocks part of the stone statue which would have been the victim's shoe lace with the back of his proton gun, chipping a bit off, he puts it into an airtight bag and seals it.  
Back in the bedroom, Roland and Kylie are still interviewing the young lady.  
Kylie: "Can you describe what you saw?"  
Woman: "All 3 of them had snakes for hair, the one that did it had metal hands, one was wearing this creepy white mask, it looked like the face of a doll, the other one had the most horrible scream and even an ear-piercing laugh"  
Kylie: "I know about these, they are one of the first stories from mythology I read about, one of them is Medusa, if only I could remember what they were called, we need to speak to Egon"  
Roland hands the woman a business card  
Roland: "Here, you call us if there's anything else you remember or even if you just need to talk"  
Roland smiles at her  
Roland: "My name is Roland, we'll get to the bottom of this"  
Woman: "Thank you Roland, my name is Irene"  
Kylie's radio sounds  
Egon: "Kylie, there's another call just a couple of blocks away from you"  
Kylie: "Ok Egon. Roland, we ready to go?"

The Ghostbusters get into the Ecto 1 and head for the next call.  
They pull up outside of a shop on a corner where a lady is sitting at the window, she gets up and walks to greet them at the door.  
Woman: "I didn't know who else to call, I was walking past this shop when a man tried to take my purse"  
Garrett: "Maybe the police?"  
Woman: "But they turned him to stone"  
Roland: "Think we're getting a trail"  
The woman points down the ally next to the shop where they see a statue of a man in a running position with his hands in a shielding position in front of his face with his eyes fixed forward.  
Garrett catches a glimpse of a figure at the other end of the ally, a white doll face peering round the corner with thick, moving hair. The figure pulls behind the wall and out of sight.  
Garrett: "Over there!"  
They all run towards the end of the ally and look both ways, nothing to be seen.  
Kylie looks up and sees a woman-like creature standing on top of one of the buildings.  
Kylie: "Up there!"  
Stheno: "We have our purpose and you will not interfere!"  
Garrett: (raising his proton gun just below his eyes) "Won't we?"  
Stheno: "Euryale, now!"  
A second woman creature comes forwards and screams, the ally shakes, the buildings rumble and few bricks fall down, hitting the ground around the Ghostbusters, they run and dodge.  
They look back up.  
Kylie: "They're gone!"  
Eduardo: "So, what now?"  
Kylie: "Back to the firehouse, we need to get our sample to Egon and find out more about what we're dealing with"

The Ghostbusters arrive back at the firehouse,  
They are all gathered around the computer with Egon taking the lead on the research and Kylie standing close behind with head in a Mythology book.  
Kylie: "Gorgons!"  
Eduardo: "What?"  
Kylie: "Of course, they are the Gorgons, 3 sisters from ancient Greek and Persian mythology"  
Egon: "Correct, they share a hate for man, taking it upon themselves to punish those who disrespect woman kind"  
Roland: "Which is why they targeted that bully in the apartment and the mugger in the ally"  
Kylie: "Right, Stheno is the oldest and most powerful of the three, her hands are made of brass and she has the power to turn mortals to stone, the second Gorgon is Euryale who has a powerful scream, which has the capability to kill if she chooses. Medusa is the youngest of the Gorgons who also turns mortals to stone since she was cursed by her sisters for being beautiful, only she has no control over her powers, which explains why she wears a mask"  
Garrett: "So, she's the attractive one under that mask?"  
Kylie: "Used to be, they took away her looks with the curse, she's now the most hideous"  
Eduardo: "Bummer"  
Janine: "Hate to break up your research guys, but we've had another call. A lady got into an argument with her husband and he got turned into stone"

The Ghostbusters are in the Ecto 1, Roland is driving with Eduardo in the passenger seat and Gerrett and Kylie in the back. Kylie brought a pile of books with her and she sits in the back reading whatever she can find about the Gorgons.  
Garrett: "So where did these Gorgons suddenly come from?"  
Kylie: "I don't know, but something must have caused them to come here, to New York and now"  
Roland: "The museum! They have an exhibition on Greek Mythology that started two days ago, maybe they have something the Gorgons are after"  
Kylie: "Yes! Roland, you're a genius, we'll check it out after this call"

The Ghostbusters investigate the scene and talk to the witness, finding out nothing new, the statue they find is a man, crouching down and covering his ears.  
Kylie: "We're dealing with Gorgons, can you tell us what their moves were?"  
Woman: "They just appeared, one screamed, it sounded horrible, then the one with the metal hands turned him to stone. The other just stood at the back looking rather creepy with that mask, is there anything you can do?"  
Roland: "I'm sorry ma'am, but there's nothing more we can do here, we know what's causing this and once we track them down he should return to his normal self"

The Ghostbusters arrive at the museum, enter the exhibition section and approach a man wearing a suit and a museum badge.  
Kylie: "Excuse me sir, we're hoping you can help us, we're looking for any ancient artifacts relating to Gorgons"  
The man glances at all the equipment the Ghostbusters are carrying.  
Man: "Are you here to study them or exterminate them?"  
Garrett: "Hahaa, you're a funny man, we're here to study"  
Eduardo: "We're scientists"  
Roland: "We're hoping to get a close look at what you have"  
Man: "If you mean you want to remove them from the case you'll be supervised and have to wear the gloves provided"  
Roland: "That's fair"  
Kylie: "We really appreciate this"

They approach a small glass case with printed stories about Medusa on the side and a few relics inside. There's a vase, a coin, pieces of metal, shards of snake skin, a plate and some smaller pieces of cracked pottery.  
The man opens the case and passes Kylie some rubber gloves, she passes them round to the rest of the team.  
Man: "You can't pick up anything made of ancient pottery, we can't risk any accidents"  
Kylie and Roland look closely at the items, Roland uses a magnifine glass on some of the pottery.  
Eduardo picks up the coin and looks at one side, there is an image of Medusa's face after she was cursed.  
Eduardo: "Ugh, she's one freaky looking chick"  
Eduardo turns the coin over, gasps with shock and quickly hands it to Kylie  
Eduardo: "Ok, now I'm freaked out!"  
Kylie looks at the coin and smirks at Eduardo for freaking out  
Kylie studies it closer.  
Kylie: "I know what this is, it's the talisman of Medusa"  
Roland: "What's it for?"  
Kylie: "I'm not sure, but the Gargons must be here for this"  
Garrett: "All of this stuff is concentrated on Medusa, why not the other Gorgons?"  
Roland: "There must be something different about her, I must say I've only heard of Medusa, I didn't even know there were others"  
Kylie: "The other two go where she goes and she must need this talisman"  
Roland: "But if she's been following it all this time, why has she never taken it?"  
Kylie looks again at the case and sees an image carved into one of the shards of metal, surrounded by pieces of stone. The image is of a man holding a sword in one hand and a severed head in the other.  
Kylie: "Perseus, his image surrounded by the stones acts as a shield, which none of the Gorgons can get close to, they must be waiting for the talisman to be separated from the image of Perseus to make their move"  
Garrett: "We need to find out what's so important about that talisman, if these snake girls getting hold of this thing is a good thing or a bad thing"  
Kylie's PKE meter starts to sound, she immediately takes it from her belt and looks closely  
Kylie: "It's faint, but they're close!"  
The Ghostbusters begin to follow the readings, the man shuts the case and scratches his head, looking confused as they walk away.  
The readings become stronger as they get closer to the back door, they open the door, setting off the alarms and keep moving, Eduardo looking embarrassed and Roland apologising to the security guards on the way out.  
The readings take them to an old wooden shed, not far from the back door.  
Garrett: "We've found you, you can come out now!"  
The door bursts open with pieces of wood from the frame flying across the grass.  
Stheno: "Now it's your turn to hide"  
The Gorgons let out shrieks of laughter as they swoop down towards the Ghostbusters.  
Garrett blasts Stheno and holds her in place, Euryale screams, sending Garrett flying backwards.  
Garrett: "Somebody get the screaming chick will ya!"  
Eduardo blasts Euryale and the screaming gets louder  
Kylie: "Everybody aim for Euryale and get her trapped before we end up with burst ear drums!"  
They all blast Euryale and the other two Gorgons approach them from either side  
Kylie: "Don't look at them! They'll turn you to stone!"  
Kylie shields her eyes and throws the ghost trap under Euryale, the trap opens and draws her in quickly.  
They all sigh with relief as the screaming stops, Eduardo is rapidly moving his finger around inside his ear  
Eduardo: "That... hurt"  
Kylie: "Quit being a baby Eduardo, we have two more to take down, now look alive!"  
Stheno creeps up behind Roland and knocks him roughly over the back of his head with her brass hand, he falls to the ground  
Kylie: "Roland!"  
Eduardo runs to check on Roland  
Eduardo: "He's out cold!"  
Garrett blasts Stheno and begins to pull her in, Kylie blasts too, but Stheno rushes forward, knocking Kylie down. Stheno swiftly flies away.  
Medusa slowly begins to follow  
Garrett blasts her to stop her from escaping, but Medusa calmly turns around, facing them  
Garrett: "Nothing's happening!"  
Medusa slowly begins to lift her mask  
Kylie: "Look away!"  
All the Ghostbusters turn away with their hands over their faces, after a few seconds Garrett has a peek between his fingers  
Garrett: "They're gone, we lost them!"  
Kylie: "At least we got one"  
Garrett: "And how long do you think it'll be before they come looking for her?"  
Roland sits up, groaning and rubbing his head  
Kylie: "I think we'd better get back to the firehouse"

In the firehouse Roland is sitting on the couch feeling worse for wares  
Roland: "I need asprin, lots of asprin"  
Egon walks past, dropping a couple of tablets into Roland's hand  
Egon: "You can have the recommended dose"  
Roland just groans  
Kylie: "..And it seems as though they have a hide-out right next to the museum, waiting for their chance there"  
Garrett: "Two of the ugly sisters reacted normally to our proton guns, but it barely even tickled Medusa"  
Egon: "That's because she's part mortal"  
All the Ghostbusters freeze and look at Egon  
Roland: "She's mortal?"  
Egon: "Mostly, according to my data she became mortal when she was cursed, but was left with a ghostly appearance and dangerous powers which she is unable to control"  
Garrett: "Great, so she's not even ecto"  
Egon: "Not yet, the talisman you found gave me grounds for further research, it's the only thing that can return her to her ectoplasmic form"  
Eduardo: "Why would she want to be a ghost?"  
Egon: "It's the only way she can return to the godly plain"  
Eduardo: "And that's bad?"  
Egon: "If she returns to where she came she could keep a watchful eye on our world once again, only returning to do her duty towards men and leaving in between. The problem would still exist, but we would never be able to catch her"  
Garrett: "But what are we supposed to do while she's mortal?"  
Egon: "You caught Euryale, they can not return without her, so you need to get the talisman for Medusa and let her lift her curse of mortality"  
Eduardo: "Are you asking us to rob a museum?"  
Egon: "Just find a way to get the talisman away from the other relics and she'll come for it"  
Kylie: "Back to the museum, grab a couple of desk lamps, I have an idea"  
Garrett and Eduardo look at each other, confused

The Ghostbusters arrive back at the museum and Kylie leads the way  
Kylie: "Let me handle this"  
They approach the same man from the previous visit  
Man: "It's you people again"  
Garrett: "Yes, it's we people"  
Kylie: "We are doing some intensive research on the talisman of Medusa, is there any chance you could let us have another look at it? Maybe in an office so we can set up some lights and study the detail"  
Man: "Ok, there's my office, wait at the door and I'll bring it to you"  
Kylie: "Thank you sir"  
The man walks towards the exhibition to get the talisman  
Eduardo: "So what next? You going to get it alone then steal it?"  
Kylie: "No Eduardo, if he brings it in here it'll be away from the other relics, then we just need to look busy while we wait"  
The man returns with the talisman and unlocks his office door, he walks in first and places it gently on his desk, the Ghostbusters follow him in and Roland and Eduardo set the lamps down at either end of the desk and plug them in.  
Kylie sits down in the office chair, switches on the lamps and gets a magnifine glass out of a bag. She studies it closely and gets a swab off the surface and puts it into a test tube.  
Her PKE meter begins to sound and the Ghostbusters arm themselves  
Man: "What's going on here?"  
Garrett: "I think we've git company coming"  
The door bursts open and Stheno hurries in. She drops to her knees and uses her heavy hands to pound on the floor tiles, causing the room to rumble and shake, the Ghostbusters try to keep their balance and are unable to keep hold of their weapons. Medusa runs past Stheno, she grabs the talisman and they both fly swiftly away.  
Garrett: "They got away!"  
The Ghostbusters run out of the office, but see no sign of them  
Eduardo: "What do we do now?"  
Roland: "They no longer need to be near the museum, they got what they came for, there's only one thing left that they need and that's Euryale"  
Garrett: "Back to the firehouse!"

The Ghostbusters park the Ecto 1 inside the firehouse, instantly noticing a red beacon and the sounding of alarms.  
Roland: "The containment unit!"  
They hurry to the basement door and as they open it they see Egon made of stone standing in the middle of the room with Medusa and Stheno pulling at the sides of the containment unit. Stheno begins pounding her fists into the metal with fast and effective results, denting it and beginning to form cracks  
Kylie: "They got Egon!"  
Garrett: "Not for long!"  
The four Ghostbusters all blast Stheno first, Kylie continues to hold her in her beam while she makes her way down the stairs.  
Kylie throws the trap and Medusa swoops down to stop Kylie from opening it, Kylie dives to the floor with her face down.  
She opens her eyes and glances up to find the button of the ghost trap, but instead sees Medusa lying on the floor in front of her, face to face with the mask lifted, instantly turning Kylie to stone.  
Eduardo: "KYLIE!"  
Eduardo sees red and bolts down the stairs, he tackles Medusa from the side and sits on her with his eyes closed, picking up the ghost trap he uses it to shield his eyes and taps the button to open it right over Medusa's face while he has her pinned down, she disappears into the ghost trap within seconds  
Roland: "Nicely done Eduardo, now grab another trap!"  
Eduardo runs over to the containment unit and grabs another ghost trap from the shelf  
Garrett: "We're losing her here Eddie!"  
Roland: "We can't hold her!"  
Eduardo blasts too to hold her in place and throws the ghost trap under Stheno, she gets dragged down, she's trapped, the three Gorgons are defeated.  
Egon and Kylie transform back to normal  
All of the Gorgon's victims begin to go back to normal, the mugger in the ally with police waiting by his side, the man in the apartment awakes from his stone state to find his girlfriend leaving with a suitcase.

Kylie: "She got me didn't she?"  
Garrett: "You missed Eddie's best move yet, he only does it when you're in trouble, haha"  
Eduardo slaps Garrett across the back of the head then catches a glimpse of Kylie smiling at him  
Kylie: "Well thank you Eduardo"  
Eduardo clears his throat and looks away, trying to look casual  
Eduardo: "It's cool"  
Garrett: (laughing): "It's cool?"  
Roland: "I heard from Irene before, I have a date tonight"  
Garrett: "Woo! It's finally happened!"  
Kylie: "Leave him alone"  
Roland: "She seems nice, I'm really looking forward to it"  
Garrett: "One of you has to be"  
Kylie whacks Garrett over the head  
Kylie: "We're happy for you Roland"  
Roland: "Thank you Kylie"  
Garrett: "What am I today? A practice target for slapping?"  
Eduardo: "Well maybe you should learn the art of respect"  
Eduardo puts his hand on Kylie's shoulder  
Kylie: "Get off"  
Garrett smirks at Eduardo


End file.
